XBlade: Ultimate Mutant
by TigressDevyn
Summary: A new girl comes to Xavier's school. But why does she constantly have blades popping out of her body, and able to blast people away?A love triangle forms, and Magneto reveals his big plans. Please read and review
1. New Students

I don't own Xmen in any way. I own my characters and mine alone

_**X-Blade: Ultimate Mutant**_

_**Chapter 1: New Students**_

"Daddy, look at me!" called a voice.

A young Professor Xavier looked up to see his seven year old daughter flying above his head.

"Be careful." he told her, standing up.

"Well Charles, your daughter takes after you. She has her head up in the clouds." smirked a voice.

"Literally." added another.

Professor Xavier turned to see Magneto and Mystique, dressed as normal people, standing there.

"Her powers seem to be increasing with each passing day." Mystique said, looking up at the girl.

Xavier and Magneto looked up and watched the laughing little girl flying above their heads, not realizing what terror she would soon unleash.

* * *

Professor Xavier sat up in his bed with a gasp.

"That memory." he muttered, rubbing his temples, "Why does it still haunt me?"

He looked over at his digital clock which read 4:47 AM.

'9 years...,' he thought, looking at his lifeless legs, '9 years since I made the biggest mistake of my life!'

He looked at a picture frame on his desk. It was a picture of him and his daughter. He reached over and picked the frame up. A tear slid down his cheek, as he traced his daughter's image in the photograph.

* * *

"Good morning Professor!" called Jean Grey.

Professor Xavier slowly placed his wheelchair at the end of the table.

"A bad night Professor?" asked Ororo, brushing a lock of silver hair from her face.

"Morning!" called Kitty Pryde, racing into the kitchen.

"Easy Kitty, what's the hurry?" asked Professor Xavier.

"Sorry Professor, but they're, like, introducing five new students at assembly and I want to meet them!" Kitty called, using her intangibility to run straight through the front door.

"Right, " he muttered, " the new students."

* * *

"All right everyone! Quiet!" commanded Ms. Raven Darkholme, as she stood up at the podium.

The auditorium quickly quieted at the angry voice of their principle.

"Much better." she smiled, "As you know, it's the start of the second semester, and we have five new students joining us."

Ms. Darkholme motioned to the five students behind her, sitting in crappy fold up chairs. Three boys and two girls, all looking extremely bored.

"One of them is Evan Wanner, who is transferred from another state." she told the students.

A boy about sixteen stood up. He had blond spikey hair and wore a leather jacket.

"Hey guys, looks like we might have a new friend" said Lance Alvers.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure, yo?" Todd Tolensky questioned.

"Duh! Mystique said all the new students were mutants." Pietro sighed.

"Next, a senior, Remy Lebeau."

"It's Gambit!" gasped Rogue, blushing slightly.

"Magneto must have him here for some reason." growled Scott Summers, looking around the gym through his red sunglasses.

"Brother and sister, meet Alex and Amanda Beach. Alex is a senior, while Amanda is a freshmen."

Both looked pretty normal, with their light blond hair and blue eyes. Amanda was wearing pants that looked even too big for her brother.

"I bet you anything she's a skateboarder." grinned Evan Daniels.

"And last is Devyn Zettel, sophomore."

A sixteen year old girl nodded. She wore tight black jeans and a blue tanktop. Her reddish blond hair fell to her shoulders, and she had icy blue-green eyes.

"Now her, I like." laughed Lance.

"Oooooooh... Lance has another crush." teased Pietro Maximoff.

"I think I think I've seen her somwhere before." said Kitty, trying to think.

"Well, she's our new roommate." Rogue told her.

Scott looked over at Kurt Wagner, who was in his human hologram, and smiled. He nudged Kitty and Rogue, and pointed to Kurt. Kurt's mouth was slightly open, and he was staring hard at Devyn.

"I think Kurt likes Devyn." teased Kitty.

"Wha? Huh? No, I don't!" he exclaimed, coming out of his trance.

"Busted!" laughed Rogue.

"Come on, guys! Let's, like, go talk to Devyn." said Kitty.

Meanwhile, Lance, Fred, Todd and Pietro were all ready talking with the new Evan. Jean and the Xmen's Evan were talking with Alex and Amanda. Rogue quickly went over to Remy.

"Come on Kurt." said Kitty, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards Devyn.

Devyn looked up and saw Kitty and Kurt coming towards her.

"Hello." she smiled.

"Hey! I'm Kitty, and this is Kurt."

Devyn gave Kurt a nice smile, causing his to blush.

"You go to Power Club, right?" Devyn asked Kitty.

"Yeah! How'd you, like, know?" she questioned.

"I've seen you there. I'm one of the waitresses there." Devyn told her.

"That's where I've, like, seen you!" Kitty exclaimed, "You're a great dancer!"

"Yeah, but I don't recommend dancing with food trays!" Devyn laughed.

_**BBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG! **_

"What's your first class?" Kurt asked.

"Gym." answered Devyn.

"Great!" exclaimed Kitty.

She grabbed Devyn's arm and ran down the hallway. Kurt shrugged and raced after them

* * *

A/N: What do you all think so far? Me and about three friends were bored so we all wrote this story together. Their characters won't appear for awhile though. (Tears) Anyways, here's a preview for the next chapter.

* * *

"So Kurt, have you told her you liked her yet?"

* * *

Pietro's eyes widened in surprise as Devyn easily caught up with him.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to see what I've got? Or did you mean in some other way?" Devyn asked, winking.

* * *

She focused her eyes on Pietro. As she narrowed her eyes, a blast of energy sent Pietro flying right into a wall.

* * *

"Star forward since 8th grade." she smiled.

"Think you can beat me?" Scott challenge, backing up onto the court.


	2. What's Going On?

_**Chapter 2: What's going on?**_

"All right class, stretch out." said Mr. McCoy.

Devyn sat down on the grass next to Rogue and Kitty. She stuck her long legs straight out in front of her and leaned down, placing her head directly on her legs.

"Damn girl!" Rogue laughed.

"So Kurt, have you told her that you have the hots for her yet?" Scott whispered, teasing Kurt.

"Shut up!" growled Kurt.

"All right... Rogue, Kurt, Devyn, let's get you three running some laps." Mr. McCoy told them.

"This should be entertaining." muttered Pietro.

"For that comment, you too Pietro." Mr. McCoy commanded.

"Too easy." he said, getting up and walking over to the starting line.

"On your mark...get set...go!"

The four of them took off at a nice steady pace. Pietro used his super speed to push himself out in front of them.

"Show off."Rogue muttered.

"Come on, new girl. Let's see what you've got!" Pietro called over his shoulder.

"Leave her alone!" Kurt cried.

"It's okay, Kurt. I can deal with cocky jerks!" Devyn told him, giving him a wink.

With Pietro's challenge still in her mind, she began to pick up speed. Pietro's eyes widened as Devyn instantly caught up with him.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to see what I've got. Or did you mean in another way?" she asked, giving him a sly smile.

"Let's see if you can do this." he growled, using his speed to push him ahead.

He gasped as Devyn was instantly back at his side. The other Xmen and Brotherhood members watched from the sidelines in shock.

"She has incredible power." Mr. McCoy said, writing on his clipboard.

"Looks like Pietro has a little competition." Todd laughed.

'All right girl, enough fun! Playtime's over!' Pietro thought, angrily.

Without warning, Pietro lashed out his foot, tripping Devyn.

"What's he, like, doing!" gasped Kitty.

At the speed the two of them were going, she was going to be hurt. Devyn hit the ground, hard! She rolled a couple of times, and then didn't move.

"Devyn!" called Kurt, teleporting to her side, "Are you okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes. She smiled, nodded, but winced as she stood up. She focused her eyes on Pietro. As she narrowed her eyes, a blast of energy sent Pietro flying straight into the wall of the bleachers.

"What happened!" everyone gasped.

Kurt and Rogue helped Devyn back to the others.

"Devyn, stay put." Mr. McCoy told her, "The rest of you, do something until I get back."

With that, he left to get some medical equipment.

"Devyn! Your arm!" Kitty gasped.

Devyn looked down at her right arm, which was scratched and bleeding.

"Great, just what I need." she groaned.

"Sorry about what Pietro did to you." a voice apologized.

The three of them looked up to see Lance standing there. His black eyes looking at Devyn with concern.

"He had no right to do what he did." he told them, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Get lost, Lance!" Kitty told him.

"Calm down, kitten." he laughed.

"Don't, like, call me kitten!" she screeched.

Lance laughed and walked away.

"A friend of yours?" Devyn laughed.

"Yeah right! That guy has, like, a crush on me!" Kitty cried.

"What's wrong with him? He seems nice." Devyn said, innocently.

"Well, if you knew him like we did, you'd see why." Kurt told her.

"Oh, okay."

Mr. McCoy returned with bandages and ice. He gave her a wet cloth to clean her arm and her now bleeding knee.

"Ouch! Damn that hurts!" she winced, as Mr. McCoy cleaned her wounds.

"You need to relax. Then it will not hurt so much." he told her.

She tried, but she just couldn't relax her muscles. Kurt leaned over and began to massage her shoulders. She flashed him a grateful look. Mr. McCoy and Kitty wrapped her arm and knee with the bandages.

"I'd better go and see if Pietro's okay. Kurt, Kitty, get back with the class. Devyn, just sit in the bleachers." said Mr. McCoy, walking over to Pietro.

"Serve's him right." Devyn muttered, looking at the unconscious boy on the ground.

Kurt and Kitty headed towards Scott, who was playing basketball.

"Kurt, fi you like Devyn, tell her." Kitty told him.

"I don't know what you mean." Kurt lied, blushing.

"Oh please, Kurt. It's, like, obvious that you like here." she laughed.

"Geez! Leave me alone!" Kurt cried, teleporting away.

"What did you do to him?" Devyn asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Devyn! You were told to, like, stay over in the bleachers!" gasped Kitty.

"I'm feeling better. Besides, I am no sitting still for forty-five more minutes!" Devyn laughed.

Scott walked over to them, bouncing a basketball.

"You play?" Devyn asked him, motioning to the basketball.

"Yeah, you?" he asked back.

"Well...a little..." she smiled.

"Think you can beat me?" he challenged, backing up onto the court.

"Please, that'd be easy." she laughed, "Even with my injuries!"

"Rouge, ref us!" Scott called, tossing her the ball.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy oh boy... ain't I just the cocky one? Haha... what did you think will happen next? Here's some questioned to be answered

* * *

Who will win the game? Scott or Devyn?

Is Magneto gonna show up and ruin the fun?

What's Devyn's power anyways?

Does Professor Xavier even know that she's living in his housing!

Will Devyn hook up with Kurt?

* * *

Turn in next chapter to find out the answers to these unanswered questions! And keep reviewing!

TigressDevyn


	3. It Starts

_**Chapter 3**_

"All right! First ta ten wins!" called Rogue, tossing the ball into the air.

Scott jumped and easy got the ball away from Devyn. With a grin, he turned and headed for the basket. As he shot the ball, Devyn jumped and knocked the ball away. She quickly moved down the court and scored two points for herself.

"Two points for Devyn!" Rogue announced.

"I'm good!" Devyn taunted, tossing Scott the ball.

"But I'm better!" he shot back, trying to move around Devyn.

'Damn! She _is_ good!' he thought.

While trying to get around her, he accidently hit her bad knee, causing her to wince in surprise. He got by, scoring two points for himself. He turned back to gloat, but his smile faded as he saw the pain on Devyn's face.

"Devyn!" he exclaimed, rushing over to her, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not... you're fault." she said, smiling through the pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Magneto stood atop the bleachers, his purple cape flying out behind him in the wind.

"No!" he told himself, "Xavier was wrong! She can't be allowed to live! She's too powerful to be with him!"

He looked down at Devyn, who was being held by Kitty, while Scott took a look at her knee.

"I will finish what I should have done nine years ago!" he cried, holding out his hands.

* * *

The ground suddenly began to shake beneath the Xmen.

"Lance! Stop!" Scott cried.

"It's not me!" the tough boy replied.

The poles to the basketball hoops shot out of the ground.

"It's Magneto!" Kitty cried.

Both poles flew at Devyn. Scott quickly reacted by tackling her to the ground, and blasting one of the poles with his optic lasers.

"Scott! Behind you!" Jean cried.

Scott turned as the other pole headed towards them. Devyn screamed, and Scott held her tightly to his chest. Suddenly, Evan Wanner appeared and held out his hands.

"Evan!" Devyn cried.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face as he tried to hold the pole back. Rogue watched and for some reason, stepped towards Evan.

"Rogue! Stay back!" Scott commanded.

She reached out and touched Evan's bare shoulders. She gasped in surprise when she saw his memories, and the fact that he didn't faint like everyone else that she touched. Even's feet began sliding backwards. Rogue instantly grabbed the pole, pulling it back.

"It's after me." Devyn whispered, burying her face in Scott's chest.

"It'll be okay." Scott told her.

Devyn's eyes suddenly snapped open, glowing blue. She pushed Scott away and stood up.

"What are you doing!" Scott demanded.

Dark, sharp pointed wings shot out from Devyn's back, and she flew up into the air.

"Scott!" Devyn's in some kind of trance!" Jean called.

" I'm not Devyn." stated Devyn.

Kitty shivered at the voice. It wasn't Devyn's. It sounded robotic. Dark and evil.

"Let the pole go!" she told Evan and Rogue.

"Are ya nuts!" Rogue demanded, "Ya'll be killed!"

"Do it!" she growled.

Rogue and Evan tried to hold the pole, but it broke free. They cried out, as the pole sent them flying backwards. And instead of flying straight at Scott, the pole headed up towards Devyn.

"What is she doing!" Lance demanded.

Suddenly, claw blades shot out from in between Devyn's knuckles. They resembled Wolverine's but were golden in color. She flung out her blades and struck the pole. Everyone was slightly blinded by a flash of golden light.

"It's...gone?" Todd gasped, as soon as he could see again.

Everyone stared at Devyn, who still hovered above them. Her eyes suddenly stopped glowing, and her wings and blades disappeared.. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to fall.

"Devyn!" Kitty cried.

Scott quickly managed to catch her, just before hitting the ground.

"Come on Devyn, wake up!" Scott whispered, shaking her slightly.

"Scott, she's in bad shape! We have to, like, take her to Professor Xavier!" exclaimed Kitty.

Scott stood up and headed towards his car, Devyn still in his arms. Kitty and Rogue were right on his heels. Rogue stopped and turned back.

"Jean, are ya comin?" she asked.

"No, somebody needs to tell Mr. McCoy what happened." Jean replied.

Rogue nodded, and took off after the others.

* * *

Kurt sat on the balcony inside the main hall of the mansion, when Kitty shot through the doors.

"Professor!" she cried, flinging the doors open for Scott and Rogue.

Scott rushed in, carrying an unconscious Devyn is his arms.

"Devyn!" Kurt exclaimed, leaping down from the balcony.

"Kitty, what is the matter?" Professor Xavier asked, rolling himself into the room.

"Ya'll gotta help her!" Rogue exclaimed.

Professor Xavier gasped when he saw the girl in Scott's arms.

* * *

A/N: Haha! Yay! Chapter 3 is done! Do you all know how much I hate typing the word "Like"? Haha... Anyways, here's some more questions to be answered in the next chapter.

* * *

Will I be okay? (Cliff hanger)

Is Kurt upset that I'm hurt?

Is he ever gonna try and hook with me?

Why is Lance outside my bedroom window?

Turn in next time!

TigressDevyn


	4. Awwwww

_**Chapter 4**_

The Xmen all sat outside of Kitty and Rogue's room. Professor Xavier, Storm, and Jean were inside the room with Devyn. Logan stood outside the door, guarding it.

"Logan, please! Let me, like, go in!" begged Kitty.

"For the last time... NO!" Logan growled.

Kitty narrowed her small blue eyes and got ready to run right through him. Just as she was about to make her move, the door opened.

"How is she!" Kitty demanded.

"Easy Kitty." laughed Jean, "Devyn's fine. She's awake, and she seems to have no memory of what happened."

"Only Kitty and Rogue are allowed in the room for now." Storm told them, walking out of the room.

"Why not the rest of us?" asked Kurt.

"Because it's their room, and Devyn doesn't need any more stress." said Professor Xavier, wheeling himself out of the room.

Kitty and Rogue shot by them, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

"Hey Devyn, how are you, like, feeling?" Kitty asked.

Devyn turned, and smiled as Rogue and Kitty leaned against the balcony railing.

"I'm feeling a lot better now." she smiled.

"Have you ever had that, like, happen to you before?" Kitty questioned.

"I... don't think so. I guess I don't actually know." Devyn replied, focusing her blue green eyes on the setting sun.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Not to mention, scaring the shit out of them.

"Sorry guys, "said Evan, poking his head into the room, "but the professor wants Rogue and Kitty down for a meeting."

Kitty quickly went out the door, but Rogue turned back to Devyn, a look of concern flashed in her eyes.

"Ya want me ta lock the door?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks." said Devyn.

Rogue nodded and walked out of the room, locking the door. Devyn sighed, and leaned against the railing. She winced and grabbed her head, as a blinding pain shot through her. She heard a poofing sound behind her.

"Devyn! Are you all right!" asked Kurt, appearing behind her.

"Kurt! What's...happening... to me?" she demanded, tears running down her cheeks.

"Shhhhhh... just relax." Kurt told her, wrapping his arms around her.

After a couple minutes, Devyn managed to relax and she clung to Kurt, causing him to blush.

"I... um... brought you something." he studdered.

"You did?" she asked, looking up at him.

Kurt smiled, letting her go. He walked back into the room. After picking something up, he headed back towards her. Something was hidden behind his back.

"What is it?" Devyn questioned, smiling.

"You have to guess." Kurt teased.

Devyn narrowed her eyes, and starting walking towards Kurt.

"I prefer the direct approach." she laughed, trying to look behind him.

"Hey! No peeking!" he exclaimed, moving away.

"Oh, come on Kurt..." she begged, standing close to him.

Kurt began to realize how close he and Devyn actually were. Her body was barely an inch away from his own.

"Kurt... What do I have to do to find out?" she smiled, putting her arms around his neck.

"I...uh...well..." studdered Kurt, swallowing hard.

Devyn smiled, and Kurt realized she knew that he liked her. He slowly lowered his head down, touching his lips to hers. The two of them slowly pulled back from the other.

"Well,... I... um...here!" he said, showing her what he had behind his back.

"Oh, Kurt!" she gasped, as she saw what he held.

In his arms, he held a bouquet of beautiful wildflowers. All in different shades of pink, yellow, purple, and blue.

"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

After he handed the flowers to her, she turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"What? Just the cheek?" he teased.

"I was getting to-"

But she was cut off, as Kurt captured her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she wrapped her arms around him. Finally, deciding that they needed air, they both ended the kiss.

"Actually, there is more than flowers." Kurt whispered."

"Kurt..." Devyn said, giving him a look.

"This one is from everyone!" he added quickly, handing her a small box.

She lifted the lid to find a golden chain. In the middle of the chain, was a marble shaped object with a cat's eye cut into it.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she smiled, trying to put it on.

"Here, let me help you." Kurt laughed, moving behind her and hooking the necklace.

"That tickles!" Devyn laughed, trying to move away.

Kurt's arms reached out, snagging her around the waist, and pulling her back against him. With his arms tightly around her, he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Kurt...," Devyn finally said, "Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?"

"Oh crap! You're right!" Kurt cried.

Devyn smiled as he rushed around the room. Kurt stopped to give her one last kiss.

"Goodnight Devyn." he told her.

"See you in the morning." she replied, turning to pick up the flowers that she had dropped.

Another poofing sound caused her to jump.

"What?" she asked, looking around.

She pulled a small flower out of the bouquet, and smelled it. For once, she felt no pain.

"Wait!" she exclaimed.

Throughout her life, she had always been in pain. Be it physical, mental, or emotional. For some reason, she felt nothing now.

"Devyn!" called a voice.

Devyn walked over to the balcony, and looked down. Lance and Evan( new Evan) stood there.

"Well," she smiled, "What brings you two here?"

"I just thought I'd swing by and see how you were doing." Lance replied.

"Well, I'm not dead." she replied.

"That's cool. You goin on the trip this weekend?" he asked.

"What trip?"

"Just a trip when the mutants leave to go out in the woods and practice survival skills." he explained.

Before Devyn could reply, Evan leaned over and nudged Lance.

"Come on, we're gonna get busted."

"Okay...well... see you tomorrow, Devyn." he said.

With that, the two boys took off into the darkness. Devyn smiled, and shook her head. She changed into her night clothes, and crawled into bed, letting the calm wind lull her to sleep.

* * *

A half human- half eagle flew from the tree, and headed off into the night. Her golden eyes lit up evilly.

* * *

What do you think? Isnt it weird? haha... my friends and i enjoyed writing this... so, i've hooked up with kurt right? who else will hook up? hmm...

Questions for next time:

Will Kurt and I be together long?

Who else will I bond with?

Does Lance have a crush on me?

Am I connected with Xavier?

When will my friends show up!

Tune in next time

Tigress Devyn


	5. A Boring Day At School

_**Chapter 5**_

The next morning, Devyn got up even before the sun started to rise. Trying not to wake Kitty and Rogue, she quickly changed into a white tanktop and tight black shorts. She opened the door, tiptoed out, and quietly shut the door behind her. Sneaking past the other rooms, she made her way to the front door. She sat down on the front steps to put on her running shoes.

"Hey Devyn, what are you doing up this early?" asked a voice.

Devyn jumped, falling off the stairs. She looked up to see Scott leaning over her. She started laughing and got back on her feet.

"Scott! You scared me!" she blushed.

"My bad." he laughed, "But you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm going out for a run." she replied, "Care to join me?"

"Sure, it'd be fun. No one else is ever up early enough to run with me." he laughed.

They walked down the stairs, and started down the driveway at an easy jog. As they jogged, Scott looked over at Devyn.

'She's really pretty. And she seems really level headed. I hope she can really help out this team." he thought.

"I see you got the pendent." he said, pointing to her necklace.

"Yeah, Kurt gave it to me last night." she replied, blushing as she remembered what had happened the night before.

"Something tells me more happened than just getting the pendent." he laughed.

Devyn flung her arm out to smack him. Scott ducked and laughed. About twenty minutes later, they headed back towards the mansion. The two sat down on the front steps, breathing a little heavily.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Scott asked, seriously.

"Sure." Devyn answered.

"How did you find out about this place?" he questioned, "I mean, the Professor didn't even know about you."

Devyn sat there for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell him.

"A friend of mine, well... I work with her at Power Club. Well, she comes here now and then, and she knows about me... so here I am." Devyn replied, not meeting his eyes.

"What about your parents? Do they know about you coming here?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know." Devyn replied, looking at the ground.

"Excuse me?" Scott asked, confused.

"I never knew my parents. I guess they got rid of me or something. Besides that, I have no memories before I was nine years old." she replied.

"I'm sorry." he apologized, feeling like a jerk.

"It's all right," she told him, "I've gotten this far without them, it's not like I need them anyways."

Scott opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed his mouth.

"We'd better get ready for school."

"I'm gonna take a shower." Devyn said at the exact same time.

With that, she turned and walked into the building.

"Yeah..." Scott said, watching Devyn walk away.

"Scott, are you okay?" Jean asked, coming out of her room.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm okay." he lied.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"I just want to know why someone as great as Devyn has such a blank and dark past." he sighed.

"Devyn?" Jean asked, sounding jealous.

"Yeah."

* * *

Devyn turned a corner and slammed into a firm chest.

"Sorry, my bad." she apologized.

"It's okay." laughed Kurt, "Besides, it's not everyday a beautiful girl runs into me."

"Beautiful girl? Where?" Devyn joked, looking around.

The two of them laughed, trying to cover up their uneasiness.

"Um... about last night..." Kurt started.

"What's going on?" Devyn asked at the same time.

The two laughed again.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Wait for me." she told him.

Kurt nodded and walked away. Devyn smiled, and quickly went to take her shower. About ten minutes later, she headed downstairs. Kurt was talking with Ororo, who was dressed like a teacher.

"What's with the outfit?" Devyn asked her.

"I'm the substitute teacher for the choir class today." Ororo told her.

"Great..."Devyn sighed, rolling her eyes, "Since I'm in that class, I have to behave!"

"Come on Devyn, we'll be late!" Kurt said, grabbing her arm and dragging her out the door.

He let go of her arm, and the two of them walked in silence. Devyn smiled, reached over, and took his hand in hers. He jumped, but then in twined his fingers with hers.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked him.

"Not that I know of, unless Professor Xavier pulls another training session on us. What do you have in mind?" he replied.

"Well... Kitty, Rogue, and I are planning to go to Power Club, a dance club I used to work at." she told him.

"Watch out!" cried a voice.

They turned to see Evan heading straight at them on his skateboard. Kurt quickly teleported him and Devyn a small distance away, while Evan swerved and slammed right into a tree.

"Nice one Daniels! I'll give ya a five!" laughed Amanda Beach, stopping her skateboard and reaching down to help him up.

"Evan, you okay?" Kurt asked.

"My arm's cut up, but I'm used to it." Evan replied.

"Let me see your arm." Devyn commanded.

Evan held up his arm. Devyn gently placed her hands on his arm. She closed her eyes, and her hands began to glow. A couple seconds later, she opened her eyes and removed her hands from his arm. Evan, Amanda, and Kurt gasped. Evan's arm was completely healed!

"How did you do that!" demanded Amanda.

"It's just one of my many powers that I can control." Devyn admitted.

"It feels better than ever! Thanks!" Evan exclaimed, examining his arm.

Devyn smiled, and she and Kurt headed towards the school. They headed into the school and went to the biology department for class.

"I was wonderin when ya'll would show up." Roguge said, "We got an assembly today."

"Oh boy." laughed Devyn.

The three of them followed the class to the auditorium, and sat in the back. Kitty soon met up with them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It's about some trip tomorrow." said Alex Beach.

"Attention!" commanded Ms. Darkholme, "As you know, tomorrow is the camping trip for students. Each group is going to different parts. So we have decided the groups and the teachers. Miss Monroe, would you say the groups please."

Ororo nodded and took her place at the podium.

"For my, Mr. McCoy, and Ms. Darkholme's group, we have Kitty Pryde, Todd Tolensky, Cody Turns, Kurt Wagner, Rogue, Pietro Maximoff, Evan Wanner, Devyn Zettel, Jean Grey, Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes, Scott Summers, Alex Beach, Justin Mattson, Alex Prez, Alisha Whited, and Dawn Seymour."

Other groups were announce. Evan Daniels, Amanda, and Remy being in Miss Frost's group. The bell for next class rang, and everyone headed out of the auditorium.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I moved out so I have no internet yet. I hope you all are enjoying this story. More to come soon, I promise!

Tigress Devyn


End file.
